TV Made it Look Easy
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Everyone has considered their zombie apocalypse plan at least once. But all the planning in the world wouldn't have properly prepared them for coming together and dealing with feelings and the things that only occurred in their worst nightmares. The Walking Dead made it all look so much easier than it turned out to be. Ambrose/OC/Rollins. One shot rated for death, sex, and language


**A/N: Yeah, there was no way I was going to be able to get a quality chapter up anywhere close to the 1 year anniversary of **_Her Protector_** but this is something I had written at around Halloween time but never posted. I actually never really planned on posting it because it was so long, but after three updates being longer than 4K words I figured that a super-long AU special was the way to celebrate a story going on for a year. This is kinda based on **_The Walking Dead_** but at the same time not really; so there's going to be zombies, violence, guns, some sex(not a three way though), and a whole lot of emotions. You don't have to read **_Her Protector_** to understand this. The only thing similar here to that story is the characters. **

* * *

A lone car moved along a deserted highway, looking for somewhere to stop and fuel up. The car had three inhabitants from three different places; Manitoba, Iowa, and Ohio. But these three individuals had a few things in common; like their personalities, attitudes and athleticism, but the also had their differences in sleeping patterns and skill sets which gave them more reason to band together and stick together. Like three pieces of a puzzle that fit so well together that they couldn't stand to separate from each other.

And then there was the painful fact that they were convinced that they were the last three people on earth that weren't interested in eating other people.

"I spy with my little eye...something yellowish brown." The Ohioan kept their game going, since it was the only real entertainment they had since their tastes in music varied so vastly.

"Is it the dying wheat?" The Canadian asked, not having to look away from the road to know what she was talking about. The scenery hadn't really changed in the last half hour, and he'd played the "yellowish brown" card four times already. As much as the Iowan hated that they had been playing "I Spy" for the last two days, he enjoyed that the simple game made him feel like he was just on a really long and never ending road trip.

"How'd you guess?" The Iowan asked sarcastically from the backseat, having been relegated there since he was the youngest and the Canadian was driving. "Look, there's a general store."

"They still have those?" The Canadian asked as she pulled over and the Ohioan laughed. "Isn't that, like, old west bullshit?"

"This is America, sweetheart. Otherwise known as the land of obsolete bullshit." He spoke as they got out of the car and the Iowan couldn't help but hold in a sigh as the Canadian shook her head at his joke with a smile. It was more than just obvious to the Iowan that the Canadian and the Ohioan had been eye-fucking each other since the Canadian had him at gun-point. But that was an issue because the Canadian was his already, it may not have been exclusive but he wasn't exactly willing to share her and the amazing sex they had whenever they had a night where they were locked up tightly in a safe environment. The Iowan would never forget the way their duo became a trio. He still wasn't sure how happy he was about it.

* * *

_The two were running down the road in hopes of finding somewhere to lodge for the night. Behind them, and what they were running from, was a horde of zombies, as he called them, but she liked to call them "fuckfaces"(because she was one classy bitch). Not one of them dared to look back due to fear of slowing down, but eventually the Canadian had pulled him in the direction of a two-story shack of a house that sat at the end of a dirt road that had to have been half a mile long at least._

_"We've got a better chance if we hide out there." He agreed with her logic once they were halfway down the dirt road, noticing the way she sped up slightly despite her injured ankle and matched her pace until they were in the the house and he had pushed a nearby bookcase in front of the door while she made sure the rest of the house was clear._

_"Check the upstairs with me, please." She requested, and he made his way up the stairs without thinking twice, leading the way to ensure that she wasn't the one attacked should there be any zombies upstairs._

_A low groan had them both alert, guns at the ready as they reached the top of the stairs. He turned to left while she turned to the right, searching the loft-like bedroom for any signs of life, death, or the undead. Eventually they met at the closet where the groaning was coming from, a silent conversation was had between the pair before he reached for the door knob and she readied her shotgun, both ready to handle what they felt was on the other side. But instead of a zombie, a guy fell out of the closet and she stepped back a couple feet in surprise._

_"Is he alive?" He whispered and she shrugged, taking a step forward and gently nudging the body with her foot. The stranger groaned, and she instantly stepped back so she wouldn't be bitten._

_"Hey, guy, get up." He demanded, but the stranger only groaned as he started moving. The duo shared a glance, neither certain of what to do, before he knelt down and shook the guy while she readied her shotgun to ensure that her companion wasn't hurt._

_"I'm trying to sleep." The stranger complained, earning a huff of annoyance from the Canadian before his eyes opened and locked onto her. "Hello, beautiful."_

_"Get up and show me you haven't been bitten."_

_"What do you want me to do, strip?"_

_"Whatever's necessary." The Iowan cut it, moving to stand beside his companion and raising his own weapon._

_"This better come with a happy ending, sweetheart."_

_"Does not being shot count?" The Canadian asked, smirk present on her features to match the stranger's. "Get to stripping."_

* * *

"Shit, it's dark in here." The Canadian whispered, looking to the Iowan as he turned on his flashlight. He only nodded, looking around for the Ohioan who always insisted that he didn't need them watching his back when they were scavenging. This store was small, which meant that this time they were okay with him going off on his own for a bit. Usually there was a small debate over whether or not them splitting up was the smartest idea, The Ohioan always won though and somehow always managed to find the most interesting things to bundle up in that leather jacket of his and tote to the car.

"Yeah, but it's quiet."

"A bit too quiet, don't you think?" She asked, stopping when he did and allowing him to turn her to face him.

"You're worrying too much. We're going to be fine, okay?"

The only response the Iowan got was a nod, but it was enough for the both of them to keep moving. Searching the shelves as they walked through the store, taking whatever was left behind that they felt they'd need. They heard a door open and ducked, the Iowan shutting off the flashlight quickly and gently placing his hand on the Canadian's arm to help her relax a bit. A loud noise was heard soon after that had the Iowan ready to shoot the next thing in sight. A rustling behind them had the pair turning to see the Ohioan coming behind them and silently urging them to move forward. This told them that they weren't alone, and the shuffling on the other side of the small store told them that the other inhabitants weren't alive.

One thing the Iowan appreciated about the Ohioan was the fact that he knew how to keep them alive. Before the Ohioan had come along, he and the Canadian were basically going off of what hey had learned from The Walking Dead. Neither really knew how to scavenge or what they should really be looking for when they did, they just pretended to know and hoped that their favorite show wasn't a load of shit for handling post zombie-apocalyptic America. The Ohioan had really taught them how to do everything that they pretended to know how to do, and even taught them the proper way to use their weapons so that they didn't end up killing each other in the process of fighting off a horde.

A hiss of pain left the Canadian, and both men knew that it was her ankle. She had tweaked it before they had met the Ohioan, but it never seemed to really bother her until right now. But not one of the men faltered. The Ohioan took her gun and the Iowan prompted her to climb onto his back before they both stood, the Ohioan tossing a can of cat food to the comer furthest from them to provide a distraction for them to get to the doors easier.

"What happened?" The Iowan asked once they were safely driving down the road, this time the Ohioan was driving while they sat in the back so the Iowan could tend to her ankle. He wasn't a doctor by any stretch of the imagination, but he was once a damn good athlete so he knew how to handle minor injuries like hers.

"I dunno. It was probably the way I placed my weight on it while we were- oh fuck- squatting." She explained, wincing when he pulled her boot off of her left ankle. "Gentle."

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, feeling around her ankle before going to his back to find the ace bandages he had grabbed from the store shelves. "Its so swollen."

"We're going to have to keep her off of it for a while." The Ohioan spoke up, looking back at his younger companions through the rear view mirror. The Canadian's eyes widened and she shook her head, knowing that she would only become a burden if she was on one leg. "Don't make that face, your highness."

"I'm not going to let myself slow us down." The Canadian argued, electing to ignore the nickname bestowed upon her by the sometimes snarky Ohioan. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you will. Once we find somewhere to hole up so you can rest for a couple days." The Iowan stated as he continued to wrap her ankle up. "You can't keep going like this."

"But we can't hole up somewhere. That puts us at huge risk, you guys." She argued, looking between the two men as she spoke. "That's-"

"Its what we have to do to ensure that we don't lose a member of our group." The Ohioan spoke sternly, his tone telling the Canadian that nothing she said could change his mind. She looked to the Iowan, hoping that he would side with her but getting a shake of his head instead in a silent plea for her to stop arguing with the Ohioan about this. A small sigh left the Canadian as she leaned back against the door of the car, shutting her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain in her ankle. She felt the Iowan begin massaging her ankle, she didn't know why and she wasn't going to ask, but she let it lull her into a sleep of sorts to help with the pain management.

* * *

_"I don't like this plan." She mumbled to her dad, making sure to stay right behind him as they moved along a walkway. He only looked back at her and winked before climbing in through a window and helping her through. "Couldn't we break into a pharmacy or something?"_

_"Chrissie, all the pharmacies in town had already been raided. Our only bet is the hospital because nobody is dumb enough to come here." _

_"Nobody but us." She mumbled, looking around the room they were in for something that could be of use. Her dad did the same, grabbing a couple things before dropping them into her backpack. "Do you think that maybe they have food here?"_

_"It wouldn't hurt to check." He spoke with a nod, knowing that neither of them had really eaten due to having to ration and keep his best friend's strength up. "You didn't eat last night, did you?"_

_"I was taking care of Jay and didn't really think about it." She admitted before opening the door and following her dad out into the hallway. "There's got to be a nurse's station somewhere." _

_The only response she got was a nod, and she took that as her cue to be quiet as they moved down the hall. They didn't know what was out there with them, therefore they needed to not draw attention to themselves. It was the only way to go right now because they literally only had each other and Jay, who was already badly hurt. They didn't have room for anymore losses, and she wasn't emotionally equipped to lose anybody else who was close to her. _

_They moved slowly and carefully along the long hallway, aiming their guns down into every room that had an open door. It was quiet, too quiet for either of their tastes, and they were both wondering where all the monsters had limped off to. Surely hospitals were where hundreds of people ended up dying and turning, so this place had to have been a haven for the monsters. So where were they? _

_They came across a nurse's station and she took careful watch as her dad dug through it for items of use. She didn't think they'd find anything of major use there, but was proven wrong when he asked for her backpack and handed her a key. Then they were off once again, heading for the elevator so they could go up a floor to get to the hospital's pharmacy. _

_"This place is too quiet." She commented once they were safe in the confines of the elevator, leaning back against the wall to take a quick break. "I just feel like some shit is going to go wrong"_

_"I know. But we've got to keep moving and get these meds for Jay." _

_"Yeah, I know."  
_

_"Promise me something, Chrissie." Her dad spoke seriously, gaining her undivided attention and eye contact. "If we get into a tight spot, I want you to run. Forget about me, and get the hell away from here."_

_"I can't do that, dad. That's-"_

_"I'm not going to ever allow myself to outlive you, so I'm really not giving you a choice." His stern tone had her shutting her eyes at the realization that he knew they may not be getting out of this hospital without a serious fight. "If I tell you to run, you need to run. Don't argue, and don't ask questions. Clear?"_

_"But-"_

_"Have I made myself clear?" He repeated, and she swore that he had never taken that tone with her before. So she nodded, looking up at him before giving her verbal response. _

_"Crystal." She whispered, looking forward as the door opened and frowning when she saw all of the shut doors with monsters banging on them from the insides of the rooms. "Fuck."_

_"Pharmacy at the end of the hall. Run, Chrissie, I'm right behind you." Her dad instructed and she nodded, starting her dash down the hall to the pharmacy. True to his word, he was right behind her and covering for her while she tried to unlock it. She just wasn't expecting the doors to open all at once just as she got the pharmacy door to open. _

_Once the door was properly barricaded, the father-daughter duo scrambled to collect everything that they felt they needed to care not only for their injured comrade but for everything else they could possibly need. Every bang against the door had her startled as she loaded up her bag. It was after they had loaded up that they looked around, trying figure out their next plan of great escape. But they knew that they both wouldn't be making it out alive. She was just choosing not to acknowledge that fact right now. _

_"Adam, no." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of him sacrificing his life for her. He had already done so much for her already, there was no way that she could allow herself to let that happen. _

_"I thought I made myself clear?"_

_"You made yourself clear but I never made that promise." She spoke with a sad smile, tears welling up in her eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug. "It doesn't have to be like this."_

_"I don't want this, but it has to be done."_

_"Shut up. We're getting out together." She demanded, looking up when he pulled away so he could cup her cheeks in his hands. She hated the look in his eyes. It was so much like the look in his eyes when she was eighteen and he had to work on her birthday instead of going to get matching tattoos like they had planned on. Absolute heartbreak. _

_"I love you, Christina Jeanette Copeland."_

_As soon as he pressed that lingering kiss to her forehead, she knew that there was no more fighting it. The first person to ever show her how a parent should love their child, the only person to really care about and nurture her like a parent should, and she was going to lose him. All because he was going to make the ultimate sacrifice that any loving parent would make for their child. So she could keep going and fighting on. _

_"I love you, too, Dad." _

_"No matter what happens, you need to keep fighting on. Don't you ever give up." He requested, digging through his pocket before placing something in her hand. She knew exactly what it was and pocketed it without thinking twice, then handed over her handgun. "Promise me."  
_

_Her promise was whispered as she lifted the shutter protecting the sliding window, looking over to him and nodding her understanding of their plan. She was supposed to run and she wasn't allowed to look back. And that's exactly what she did once he opened the door and she had a clear enough path thanks to the monsters invading the pharmacy. A lone shot could be heard but she didn't look back, getting into the elevator and saving her tears for when she was alone._

* * *

The Canadian woke with a start, shooting up into a sitting position before and taking a look at her surroundings. It was a bedroom with an actual bed. The windows boarded up and pictures taken off the walls, but she didn't mind that so much. She was more concerned about where the guys were. Did they realize that she was worthless with a bum ankle and ditch her in comfort? But if they did that why would the make sure her boots and coat were off and that she was tucked in? Were they trying to ensure that she was slowed down by needing to get dressed?

_No, they said that they didn't want to lose me. _She corrected herself, easing herself out of bed while she looked for something to shake the nightmare away. She couldn't tell if it was day or night, but her ankle was stiff as hell and she needed one of the guys. Preferably the Iowan, but she'd make do with the Ohioan. She didn't dare call out to them, since she didn't know just how secure this house really was or if they were the only people there. The wall provided good support as she went down the hall, pushing doors open to see if her companions were asleep in the other rooms. Her search proved unsuccessful so far once she hit the stairs, so she sat down and scooted herself down them as carefully as she could to get to the lower levels.

The house was oddly silent, and she didn't like that. It took her a moment to get onto her feet but once she did she almost fell over. Her ankle hurt so bad, she wanted to cry. But she couldn't, because she had promised Jay that she wouldn't cry anymore. Not over him and not over Adam, not anymore. It wasn't going to fix anything for her, the only way things would change is if she made them change.

"You're up." The Iowan greeted, setting down the plate in his hands before rushing to her side and scooping her up into his arms. "You should've stayed in bed, sweetheart."

"I needed to make sure that I wasn't alone."

"Cincy is making sure the garage is secure so that nobody gets any funny ideas and tries to steal our shit." He answered her unspoken question as he started up the stairs. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder once he made it up the stairs.

"Nightmare?"

She didn't answer, and that silence spoke volumes to the Iowan. He that she just needed to forget what had happened in her nightmare, but she also needed to know that she wasn't alone in what she was feeling. He set her back down on the bed and assured her that he'd be back with their dinner in just a couple minutes. She actually felt like he ran to get their food and come back to her, because he was back before she could lose herself to her thoughts again and she greatly appreciated it.

"So Cincy is fixing up the garage?" She asked, trying to make conversation while they ate together. She just didn't want to talk about herself right now.

"Now he's asleep on the couch downstairs." The Iowan informed, noting the way that she nodded her understanding. He could see that she wasn't actually interested and knew exactly what she was doing, but this time he wasn't letting her get away with it. "Did you wanna talk about it?"

"Cincy sleeping on the couch or my nightmare?"

"The nightmare. You don't have to, but sometimes it makes me feel better if I talk things out with somebody."

"Its nothing important." She lied, looking down as she continued to eat. He knew that something was so very off, but he couldn't pry. It wasn't his place and he didn't want to push her away. Especially if it meant pushing her into the arms of the mysterious "bad boy" that she was almost always eye-fucking these days. "I just wish I could forget it ever happened, y'know?"

"Trust me, I get it." The Iowan spoke up, smiling to show his support when her blue eyes slowly made contact with his eyes. He figured that this was probably as close to a heart-to-heart as he was going to get with the Canadian, and he was going to savor every moment because this was what he had been longing for ever since he met her. The blonde bombshell just drew him in, and he had this desire to be there for her and make sure she _knew_ that she wasn't alone in this post-apocalyptic nightmare they called a world. "Everyone has things that they wish they could forget."

"Even you?" The Canadian asked quietly, setting her plate on the nightstand and taking the Iowan's when he handed it to her.

"I-uh, my sister was bitten and I-"

"Don't do that to yourself." She interrupted, just knowing that him dipping into that information would have her in a mood. Instead she just moved to straddle his lap, cupping his bearded cheeks in her hands and resting her forehead against his. "Don't put yourself through that pain, Seth."

_She said my name. She fucking said it. _He thought to himself, more than just pleased that she had let that wall crumble down. He'd caught her a couple times going to say it but catching herself, but she finally said it. This meant that she wasn't as afraid to become attached to him as she once was. She was comfortable with him and she trusted him.

Her whisper of his name was followed by their lips meeting in a passionate affair and he found himself losing track of what was going on. Clothes went flying around the room and mouths were grasping onto whatever they could get a hold of until he had her laying back on the bed and was holding her close, trying to savor the moment before he actually thrust into her.

"C'mon, Seth." She whispered, pulling back slightly to make eye contact with him before their lips brushed against one another's and that electricity started sparking. "Forget with me."

"Whatever you want, baby." Was his only response, his hand moving from her hip to caress her cheek as he guided his erection into her waiting heat with a soft groan. Her eyes had slid shut once he had buried himself to the hilt, relishing in the feeling of fullness provided by this man whom she'd only known for a few weeks but was already preparing to spend the rest of her most likely short life with. "How's that feel?"

"So good." The Canadian whispered, opening her eyes to confirm that she and Seth were forehead to forehead, his eyes trying desperately to stay focused on her as he started thrusting in and out of her. "Always so good."

It was a slow pace, but neither would call what they were doing "making love". This wasn't about love and they both figured that it couldn't be when you could die any day. To them, this was about forgetting their nightmares together. This was about connecting and trusting in one another to the extent where they could forget their traumas and try to move on as best as they could. Both knew damn well that a full recovery wasn't going to happen until they actually talked through their nightmares but, until they were ready for that, this was the next best thing. This was enough to keep them fighting another day or two.

* * *

_"Seth!" She was begging for his help, but he just couldn't get to her fast enough. There were so many of those things in their parents' backyard and his mom's old cast iron skillet wasn't as useful as he thought it would've been when he first grabbed it. He really didn't understand why his twenty year old sister ran and hid in their old tree house, but that was something he'd ask her once he was up there. _

_"I'm coming, Sadie!" He assured, giving three last baseball quality swings with the skillet to clear his path to his sister. "C'mon, Sades, I got it all clear." _

_"You didn't kill them." She pointed out and he sighed._

_"I did enough to get you out of here. Now lets go." _

_"I can't." She argued and he looked up at her in confusion. "Seth, one scratched me." _

_That information was enough to make him dizzy. His little sister got scratched. She was infected. She was infected and it was all his fault. He should've been home protecting his family, but instead he was out stocking up on liquor for his dad. He paid the price for it, both his parents already having been mauled by the zombies and now his baby sister was going to turn. _

_"Its okay, Sades. We've got time. We can head to one of the evac checkpoints because I'm sure they have the cure on hand there."_

_"What if there is no cure?" She asked as she started the climb down to him. He didn't have an answer to that one, so he didn't bother with answering it. He just took her hand in his and pulled her along to the shed so he could get two very important things. The .45 their dad stored in there and a baseball bat. Both he and his sister played competitive baseball/softball, and she had a mean swing so he knew they'd be okay.  
_

_"My car is out front. We've got to go, Sades."_

_An hour of driving had them at what was left of the evac center. Seth had led his little sister to the medical tent and had her sit down while he dug through what was left of the medical supplies with some hope of finding a cure or vaccine. Hell, even a piece of paper that said something like that existed so Sadie could pick her head up. But there was none. That didn't stop him from searching the tent again, so intent on saving his sister that he didn't even notice the zombie creeping into the tent until it was too late and Sadie had already taken a bite for him. _

_"Sadie, no!" He shouted, not even caring that the noise would attract others. A quickly fired shot had given them a small window for their goodbyes, even though Seth didn't want to say goodbye. His hands went to the large wound on her shoulder, trying to cover it to the best of his ability. "Sadie, why?"_

_"I was going to die anyway, Seth. You haven't been bitten, not scratched, you've got a chance. You protected me my whole life, I figured it was my turn to protect you now."_

_"Sadie..." He trailed off, choking back tears when she smiled up at him. _

_"Go, before they find us here." She requested, knowing that it was only a matter of time before her big brother was found in there with her and ended up like her. She didn't want that. "Seth, please."_

_"Not until you're not suffering anymore. I'm not letting you suffer alone."_

_"Such an idiot." She laughed before coughing, raising a bloodied hand to his face. "But I love you, T-Rex."_

_"Love you too, Long Neck." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Rest, kiddo. Mom and Dad are waiting for you upstairs."_

* * *

The Ohioan sat alone in the living room, remaining vigilant to ensure the safety of his companions. Winnipeg and Davenport were cool people, friendly and nice enough to let him hang around despite not knowing him at all, and he'd hate for something to happen to them because he wasn't keeping watch. Of course, Winnipeg was really hot in his opinion so he'd honestly do anything to get far enough on her good side and close enough to her to get in her pants like Davenport had been. He didn't have any way to _prove_ that Davenport was fucking Winnipeg, but it was obvious in the way he looked at her. Those eyes had "pussy whipped" written all over them whenever he looked at her.

He wasn't jealous of Davenport for getting some from Winnipeg, in fact the guy was his fucking hero. Winnipeg seemed pretty guarded, she'd probably lost a good number of people, so getting into her pants was probably a huge success story like the 1985 Chicago Bears. His question now was whether or not she was into the whole monogamy thing. It didn't really look like she and Davenport were anything more than just fucking, but every chick viewed relationships and all the shit that fell into that category differently. He didn't think she was the type to just give herself up to one guy, but she didn't give off the slut vibe either so he wasn't sure. Chicks were weird to him when they didn't fall at his feet.

Footsteps on the stars had him looking back to see Davenport coming down the stairs wearing only a pair of jeans and it was then that he _knew_ that the kid was fucking Winnipeg. But he didn't say anything, instead he just kept watching the door to make sure that nothing got through even though there were three large bookcases blocking it. You could never be too safe.

"How's Winnipeg doing?" The Ohioan asked, smirking when Davenport scratched at the back of his neck while getting some water. "Is she a good lay?"

"I'm not talking about her like that, but she's doing alright." He responded, and the Ohioan respected the fact that Davenport respected Winnipeg like that. He may have been young, but he had manners and the Ohioan liked that. "How's watch going?"

"Its quiet. Like, I know there are freaks out there because you can see them if you peek through the boards, but its just quiet. Boring, really."

"Go get some rest, Cincy. It's been a while since I've seen you get some sleep." Davenport requested and the Ohioan nodded with a small smile. "I've got this handled."

"Thanks, man." The Ohioan spoke, patting Davenport on the shoulder as he stood. "Don't be afraid to get me up if something seems weird to you."

"I won't." Davenport assured and the Ohioan nodded before starting his ascent up the stairs. He knew that he really needed to just collapse into bed and sleep forever since they were safe, but first he wanted to check in on Winnipeg. If she was awake he was going to ask her what boundaries she had on sexual situations and ask about her ankle, and if she was asleep he'd probably stare at her for a bit because (and he'd say this a million times) she was fucking hot.

Sure enough, she was awake and pulling on clothes(something that made the Ohioan laugh inwardly because it confirmed that she was, in fact, _fucking_ Davenport). So the Ohioan knocked on the door quietly before leaning on the door frame, smiling when her eyes locked onto him. A small smile graced her features as she waved him in, and he left the door open just to make her feel comfortable.

"What's up, Cincy?"

"First off, how's the ankle?" He asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed and she shrugged, scooting to sit closer to him.

"Stiff. I should probably walk on it a bit later just so I'm ready to go should anything happen, but I'm sure it'll be better soon." She explained, looking up at him when he placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"We're safe here, Winnie, just focus on getting better on your own time. We've got food and water and decent shelter. Nothing is going to happen to us here." He assured, giving her knee a gentle pat before taking his hand away and keeping it on his own thigh.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yeah, uh- this may sound really messed up but I was wondering if you had any interest in me."

"Interest as in how?" The Canadian asked, tilting her head slightly as a blush dusted across her cheeks. "Like, sexually or were you thinking something more serious?"

"I don't think we're in the right kind of world to be worrying about labels." The Ohioan answered honestly, holding her eye contact. "We should just be having fun and enjoying the fact that we're still alive, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get you. You figured us out, huh?" She asked, smirking up at him when he chuckled. "We tried not to be too obvious."

"You weren't that obvious. I couldn't even hear you earlier being perfectly honest." He assured, gently patting her shoulder. "So..?"

"I've got to think about it, Cincy."

"Dean." He corrected as he stood, smirking when her eyes widened slightly. "You can call me Dean, Winnie."

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered, uncertainty crossing her features when he leaned in to kiss her cheek. It was a gentle gesture that she never would have expected out of the gruff Cincinnati native, but she certainly wasn't complaining. He was cute, if she had to be perfectly honest, and she'd welcome more of those gentle gestures from him. She just wasn't sure about the sex part. "Heading to bed?"

"Yeah. Davenport is on watch right now."

"Have a good night." She called after him as he left the room, biting her lip when he only waved over his shoulder at her. He was such a mystery to her and that was so attractive. "God, he's so hot."

* * *

_Running. They had to keep running. But they still had to pace themselves as to not wear themselves down too quickly. Those freaks were slow, he knew this, therefore the easy pace they had going was okay for them. He just had to get his brother to safety. They both here hurt, but his brother was hurt worse therefore he had no problem with helping to support his weight as they ran._

_"Dean, I can't-"_

_"You **can**." He corrected, not wanting to hear that his brother was giving up so quickly. All they had was each other at this point, and he couldn't lose his brother. Not now and not ever. "We can hide in that motel. Grab a key and hide in a room. Maybe we'll get lucky and have a couple pornos to keep us busy until you're better." _

_"Dean, its no use. I'm gonna-"_

_"Shut up, Roman. You're going to make it." Dean spoke sternly, picking up the pace just a bit when they reached the motel parking lot. He handed his brother their only firearm and ran into the office in hope of finding a key. Only one hung on the hook and Dean felt that it was a godsend to see that it was on the second floor. The freaks couldn't climb stairs that well. He ran back to his brother and quickly threw his tattooed arm around his shoulders and started heading up the stairs. "Got a key, we're going to be fine."_

_"You're going to be okay, Dean. Its the end for me. I was bitten."_

_"We don't even know that it works that way. Just because all the movies say that's the case doesn't mean that its the case here in the real world." Dean argued, unlocking the door to 204 and pushing it open. He guided Roman into the one bed that was in the room and made sure that his brother was comfortable in the bed. _

_"Renee was bitten-"_

_"Renee was also exposed to the source while reporting at that fucking lab. She probably inhaled chemicals and that's what infected her." Dean found his excuse, not wanting to admit that Roman- his best friend and brother- was going to die and turn into one of those things. As long as he didn't accept the truth, it was almost like it wasn't there. "You're going to be fine. Stay put."_

_"I couldn't move on this leg by myself even if I tried." The Samoan called, watching the younger man go into the small bathroom. He heard a faucet and it wan't long before a cold and damp washcloth was pressed to his forehead. "To slow the fever?"_

_"To clean your dirty ass face." Dean lied, but he knew that slowing the fever helped slow the infection. Reading Renee's notes helped him out there. But the rest he was electing to ignore because it related to death and Roman **wasn't** going to die. _

_"Dean, I know you don't want to talk about this but you know that I'm going to die now that I've been bitten. I'm going to die and I'm going to turn."_

_"You're not-"_

_"Dean." Roman cut him off, raising a heavy arm to pinch the blonde's lips shut. "Shut up and listen to me."_

_The blonde only nodded, to which the Samoan removed his hand and beckoned the blonde into him. Feeling his little brother sitting beside him was relaxing for him. It made the whole "dying and turning" deal a lot less scary. Once Dean had stopped fidgeting and actually rest his head on Roman's shoulder the Samoan rest his head against the blonde's, his arm gently rubbing Dean's to the best of his ability. _

_"Its going to happen. I don't want to leave you in mind or body, but in spirit you know I'm always going to be with you, uce."_

_"I'm going to be alone, Roman. I can't-"  
_

_"You **can**." The Samoan repeated the blonde's earlier statement, knowing that Dean could survive on his own. He had done it before as a child, he'd be fine until he found somebody else to survive with. "But it won't be for long. There's some pretty girl waiting for you to save her. You've just gotta find her and convince her that you're not an asshole all the time."_

_"That'll be tough." Dean admitted, smiling slightly despite the fact that he could feel Roman's breathing start to become labored. _

_"Promise me something, Dean." Roman requested, squeezing the younger man to the best of his ability. "When I die- really die, don't wait for me to turn. Just end me, please."_

_"I promise." The blonde whispered, gently taking his brother's hand in his and giving a gentle squeeze. It was only a matter of minutes now, and Dean hated that he even let this happen. It was his fault, he should've-_

_"Stop blaming yourself. I wasn't aware enough of our surroundings." The Samoan scolded, knowing where Dean's thoughts were going as he felt himself starting to fade away. "Ou te alofa ia te oe uso."_

_"Yeah, love you too, bro." Dean whispered, fighting back tears as he felt what was probably Roman's last breath. "See you on the other side."_

* * *

After a couple hours of laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, the Canadian let out a loud sigh of frustration. She should've been exhausted, but instead she was wide awake and listening to De- Cincy toss and turn in the other room. Seth hadn't been upstairs and she wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not. Usually he'd sneak to her during his turn on watch to entertain her for a couple minutes, but not tonight. He must've figured that she was sleeping and didn't want to be bothered. But eventually she just got bored of laying in bed and made another attempt at getting out of bed. Her ankle was a bit more accepting to her putting weight on it this time around, it still hurt but it didn't hurt _as much_ therefore she'd call it progress. A couple tentative steps had her halfway to the door, but her ankle was on fire and she didn't see herself making it much further.

That is, until she heard Dean mumbling about something.

Curiosity had the Canadian forgetting all about her ankle and heading towards the door. Subconsciously she knew her ankle was still bad so she was limping, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from checking on Dean. She was glad that she did, though, because he looked like he was having a really bad dream. So she pressed forward, biting the bullet and sitting beside his tossing and turning form before gently placing her hand on his bare back.

"Cincy?" She asked quietly, trying to wake him but not wanting to startle him awake. She knew that waking people from nightmares was a bad thing to do, but he looked like he needed to be rescued. "Cincy, c'mon, wake up."

"No..." The Ohioan mumbled, turning his head over quickly. "Roman... please don't go."

_Roman?_ She thought to herself, frowning when he continued to toss and turn like she wasn't even there. In fact, he had gotten a bit more violent in his tosses and turns so she decided to be firmer with him. "Dean!"

His body stilled, and she placed her hand back onto his skin and began gently rubbing his back to comfort him. She didn't know what he was dreaming about or who, but she did know that he was most likely awake now.

"Dean?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, continuing to rub his back as she waited for a response from him. When none came, she sighed and adjusted herself so that she was laying beside him. Her head rest on his shoulder, her hand still rubbing his back as she felt the rise and fall of his body as he breathed. "I know you're hurting, and I know its because you're missing somebody you loved. The nightmares suck, I know, but you can't let them beat you. You're either asleep or ignoring me, but I want you to know that I'm here for you and so is Seth-er, Davenport. You aren't alone."

Dean remained silent as she spoke, and he didn't get up after her when she left him alone. He couldn't. Had he gotten up she would've seen the silent tears that had fallen at the memory of his brother's final moments and then she would've been there to watch him break down. He couldn't let her think that he was weak, because she needed to trust in him. She needed to trust that he'd protect her just as much as Davenport could.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and the trio was sitting in the living room. Dean and Seth were discussing going out on a run while their Canadian companion just sat and pouted because she wasn't allowed to do anything. All she could do was sit and listen, giving her two cents whenever she was asked her opinion but doing nothing more. She didn't like that Seth was going out alone. She finally agreed to call him by his first name, she couldn't lose him. But he wanted this. She was hurt and couldn't tag along, but she couldn't be alone in the house because something could happen and she'd be alone and injured which wouldn't be a good thing. She couldn't be alone, which meant that Dean couldn't go with Seth and Seth wasn't going to let Dean go in his place.

"I don't understand why this can't wait until I'm on my feet." She finally asked, looking between the two men as they exchange a glance.

"We need food to keep surviving, your highness." Dean spoke up, looking the Canadian right in the eye. "Seth can move faster than I can, and he's more rested than I am. I know you don't like this but it has to happen."

"Fine."

"I'll get the car ready for you, Seth." Dean announced as he stood and Seth nodded, waiting for the door to the garage to open before he went to sit beside the Canadian on the couch. She was quiet, her blue eyes trying their damndest to not look at him. He knew that she didn't like this idea, but he had no choice. This had to happen.

"You know I'm going to be okay, right?" He spoke softly, reaching into the blanket she had cocooned herself in so he could take her hand in his. She didn't pull away and actually turned to look at him, so he chalked that up to a victory in his book and smiled at her in an attempt to make her smile. "I'm going to come back to you."

"I know. I just don't like the idea of possibly losing you, Seth."

"I like how my name sounds leaving your lips." He whispered, changing the subject as his other hand gently cupped her cheek. His thumb slid over her lips slowly, and he smirked when they parted slightly once his thumb had come to rest on the corner of her lips. "Sounds so good."

She didn't give him time to say anything else, her lips connecting with his in something that was more than just a kiss. It was an unspoken request for him to come back to her alive and in one piece, and he did his best to make that promise as he held onto her just a bit tighter. A three word phrase was almost whispered on his end, but he caught himself because he knew that this wasn't the time. He didn't even know her name and he had already fallen in love with her. It was strange.

"Chrissie." She whispered, gently stroking his cheek with a shy smile. "I know your name, so you might as well know mine."

"Chrissie." He murmured, testing it out for himself with a small nod. "I like it."

It was when the garage door opened that the two separated, knowing that they didn't want their companion feeling weird about anything. Dean looked between them with a knowing smirk, but didn't comment on their closeness.

"Everything is ready to go. I've just got to open it up for you." Dean informed, getting a nod from Seth before he kissed the Canadian's forehead and stood. The two men went back out to the garage and Dean gently punched Seth's shoulder once they were out of her sight. "You've got it so bad for her."

"So what if I do?" Seth asked, smirking as he opened the driver's side door. "Take care of her while I'm gone, alright?"

"You got it. But if you're not back by dusk I'm coming after you."

"I'll be back." Seth assured, taking the supply list from Dean and watching as he walked to the door. "What's it like out there?"

"Not too bad, but it could always get worse so watch your back." The blonde spoke as Seth started the car. He then quickly rose the door so Seth could back out, the two men sharing a thumbs up before Dean dropped the door down and he put the reinforcements back in place.

The Canadian was staring at the blank TV when Dean returned and sat down beside her, but she looked over at him and offered a small smile when she had his attention. The smile was returned and she leaned into him, not really knowing what was going on between them right now but knowing that they needed the companionship. She was already worrying herself over Seth, therefore she needed a good distraction from Dean.

"About last night-" She started, but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"Thanks. For, uh- waking me up and being there for a minute." What Dean didn't know was that she wasn't trying to talk about that. But conversation was conversation, and she didn't mind it because it meant that she wasn't thinking about Seth. "I needed that."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Dean. We all need that from time to time." She brushed away his thanks, reaching out and gently cupping his cheek. "We're all in the same boat."

"Who'd you lose?"

"My dad." She whispered, looking away from his intense blue stare as she admitted aloud for the first time that her father was indeed dead. "He sacrificed himself for me and our friend."

"I lost my brother." Dean spoke up, pulling the Canadian into his side and gently petting her head. "He was bitten, and I wasn't supposed to let him turn but I fell asleep and-"

"Its not your fault, Dean." She quickly assured, moving so that she was sitting on her knees and facing him while holding his face in her small hands. "That wasn't you fault so you shouldn't blame yourself."

Dean didn't get time to argue, because he ended up locking lips with the beautiful Canadian. He didn't know why she kissed him, but he wasn't going to fight it. He needed this distraction and her body was a perfect distraction from the heartache he suffered on a daily basis ever since he lost his brother. For the Canadian, this was about doing for Dean what Seth did for her. She was helping him forget, if only for a little while.

"What was that?" He whispered once she pulled back for air. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but-"

"Shut up and lie back." She demanded, her hands pushing his black wifebeater up his toned body. "You've got to forget it all for just a little while."

"You're going to help me forget?" He asked as she straddled his hips and she nodded, pulling her black tshirt over her head and tossing it onto the coffee table with his shirt. "I like how that sounds."

"As you should." She murmured, dipping down to kiss his neck. Little nips were left along his collarbone before she placed butterfly kisses along his stomach until she reached his jeans. "Is it what you want?"

"Fuck, yes." He whispered, sitting up and reaching around to unclasp her bra. "But I'm not one for letting a woman lead in the bedroom."

"We're in a living room." She quipped, but let him flip them over so that she was on her back and staring up at him. He smirked down at her and pulled her bra away, drinking in the image that he'd been picturing for a while. His brain didn't do her any justice though. "Are you going to fuck me with your eyes or with your dick?"

"Impatient, are we?" He asked teasingly, grinding the bulge in his jeans against her crotch. "I'm gonna take real good care of you, your highness."

"Please, Dean." She whined, letting out a small moan when his teeth grazed her collarbone. Her hands started on his jeans, only to be swatted away once she undid his belt.

"So impatient." Dean teased, undoing her jeans and letting her shimmy them down. "I bet Seth likes it when you're impatient, though."

"He loves it." She whispered, kicking away her jeans and smiling up at Dean when he gave a small scoff. "Somewhere in there, you love it too."

"Sure do. I bet you make sexy noises when you cum." He whispered, dipping down and claiming her mouth in a kiss. It was sloppy, but neither really cared at this point. The Canadian was losing herself in the things Dean was making her feel and Dean was distracted by the fact that she was actually grinding against him in a desperate attempt to get off. "Have you humped Seth's leg like this?"

"That doesn't matter, Dean."

"I'm at a disadvantage here, you know mine name but I don't know yours."

"Christina. But everyone called me Chrssie."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He murmured, kissing his way down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. "Even in the apocalypse you're wearing sexy panties?"

"Somebody has to, and once I started sleeping with Seth I figured it would be nice to have some cute things." She explained, shivering with anticipation when he began sliding the lacy fabric down her legs. Dean could smell her arousal and grinned, pocketing her panties for a possible future use before dipping his head between her legs and getting a taste of her essence. "Fuck."

"You're about to learn that this mouth isn't just great for talking."

"Show me then, tough guy." She requested, not expecting him to literally bury himself into her sex and work magic. She swore that she saw sparkles and she couldn't help but get a fistful of his hair when he sucked on her clit. "Oh, shit. Dean, don't stop."

"You like that, huh?" He asked, pulling away from her just before her orgasm and untangling her hand from his hair. He removed his jeans and briefs, showing her his impressive erection and making her mouth water with want. "As much as I'd love for you to show me how good that mouth of yours is, I need to fuck you before you drive me nuts with your hot little body."

"Wait, are you clean?"

"Isn't the time to ask _before_ I eat you out?" He asked with a teasing grin, producing a condom from his jeans. "I'm clean, but if it'll make you feel better I'll rubber up."

"It's fine. Just pull out please."

"I saw that birth control and morning after pills were on your list, does Seth not pull out?" Dean asked and she shook her head.

"Depends on the night and reason for sex. Doesn't hurt to be safe, though." She responded, her eyes sliding shut when he eased himself into her slowly. "Fuck."

"So tight." Dean groaned, holding himself above her and resting his forehead on her's once her eyes opened and locked onto her icy blue eyes. "How's it feel?"

"So good, Dean." She sighed, pecking his lips. "Don't hold back Dean, just use me."

"I can't-"

"You can, and you will. Forget about everything else and just get yourself off." She requesting, having done this for Seth too many times to count. It helped Seth, so maybe it would help Dean relieve whatever frustrations he possibly had. "I trust you."

That was all Dean needed to hear before he buried his face into her neck and just let himself go. He tried to keep it moderately paced just to make sure that she enjoyed herself too, but eventually it just became too much for him and he just let it all go. He was fucking the shit out of the Canadian and she seemed to be actually enjoying herself, if the way she moaned and dug her nails into his back meant anything, but he just thought of his brother.

Roman, smiling at him as he watched on, knowing that Dean had found his "damsel in distress" and had convinced her that he wasn't a total asshole. He had done Roman proud despite failing to make sure his big brother didn't turn. He had done _something_ right in his life.

Chrissie had long since lost herself in Dean's "forgetting". He may not have been focused on getting her off, but he was doing a damn good job of fucking her and making it feel good. Not even Seth could do this for her, he just fucked her until he got off and then returned the favor. This was... it was amazing how Dean worked her body without even thinking about it. Soon she was sexually sated, her limp form waiting for him to pull out and finish. It wasn't long, but what surprised her most was the fact that Dean didn't care that he had just covered her skin his his sperm, he still laid down on her and laid open mouthed kisses along the skin of her neck as he recovered.

"Thank you." Was all he whispered and she nodded, raising an arm to wrap around his body.

* * *

_Seth was wandering down the road, his eyes scanning from left to right as he walked. After losing his sister, he didn't really know what to do. He was lost with her. Sadie was his best friend, and he had to somehow go on without her. He didn't know how such a thing was possible, but he knew that he had to die fighting or else she'd kill him again once they were on the other side. It wasn't fair to him, though. Of all people, why did he have to lose his sister?_

_A lone figure coming towards him had him on alert, raising the .45 that didn't have any bullets left in it just to warn the figure._

_"You can go ahead and shoot me, might as well be a blessing." A female called, holding a shotgun by her side as she walked towards him. _

_"Have you been bitten?"_

_"Nope." She stated, not even bothering to raise her weapon towards him. He could tell that this pretty blonde didn't give a damn if he was a threat to her or not. "You?"_

_"Nope. I'm Seth-"_

_"I don't do names. Chances are you're probably going to die just like everyone else around me and I'd rather not get attached." She mumbled, walking passed him. Seth wasn't sure that he should even follow, but the way she clutched at her side told him that she was hurt and needed his help._

_"Then call me Davenport. Where are you from?"_

_"Winnipeg." She answered simply, looking over at him as he walked beside her. "Who said that I wanted you with me?" _

_"You're hurt. I'm not going to let you go on alone while you're hurt." Seth insisted, earning a huff from the blonde. "I took a bunch of med classes, I can help you." _

_He was certain that sports medicine in high school didn't count as med classes, but he'd keep up as if they were because he got her nodding her understanding to keep him with her. It was silent as they walked, Seth looking for somewhere where they could rest and he could look at her wound and "Winnipeg" was busy trying not to stare at the handsome man she crossed paths with. She was a death omen, she didn't need him getting killed just because he was walking next to her for a while._

_"That store right there is empty, we could stop in there for a bit so I could look at your wound." Seth suggested, but the blonde only shook her head._

_"I'd rather not waste daylight."_

_"What happened to you, anyways?"_

_"I was walking and got grabbed by a group of guys who wanted to use me." She explained, stopping briefly to lift up her shirt and show him that there was still something lodged in her torso but she had put something over it and tied some sort of cloth around it to keep the item in place and slow down the bleeding for the meantime. "I got stabbed while making my great escape. But, the bright side is that I didn't get raped."_

_And my bright side is that I found you.__ Seth thought to himself, smiling as they continued to walk. She was a tough bitch for being so small._

* * *

Seth was being really cautious. He had gotten everything on his list and Dean's, but working on Chrissie's had him frustrated. Birth control, tampons, morning after pills, menstrual relief, and everything else? He was confused. Was she pregnant or not? He could understand her not wanting to be, the last thing they needed was another Lori situation, but he couldn't resist the fact that he wanted to know what their child would look like if they ever had one. Maybe if they were in a safer place, a compound of sorts. They were in _The Walking Dead_, so they had to be real in real life,right?

God he hoped so.

He longed for the day where he could wake up in the morning, make love to his Canadian beauty, and make some breakfast. Hot shower after a jog, and chat with Dean about simple things like the weather. It sounded like such a nice life, but it sounded too nice. Especially with his current situation.

Being locked up in a pharmacy while dozens of zombies were trying to get in and kill him wasn't exactly the best position in the world. He knew that the sun had started to set, and it wouldn't be long before Dean came to save his ass. They had discussed that Seth's last stop would be the pharmacy, and would be Dean's first stop in looking for Seth since it was closest to the neighborhood that they were holed up in.

A loud crash had Seth looking up from the bottle of Midol in his hands and he cursed upon seeing that the front window had broken open. This had Seth grabbing all the bottles on the shelf before hiding behind the pharmacy counter and pulling down the metal that would reinforce the bullet proof glass. He knew that it wouldn't be effective for long, because the numbers of zombies were growing rapidly and it wouldn't be long before he was overwhelmed. So he set to searching, getting painkillers of all sorts, Plan B, birth control pills, but he couldn't find anything like the morning-after pill. He didn't even know the sciency term for it.

_Fuck it, she'll just have to get blitzed if I ever forget to pull out. _He decided, heading for the back door. But, there was one small problem, it wouldn't open. "Its locked from the outside? What the fuck?"

"Seth, do you copy?"

"Chrissie?" He asked, digging through his bag to see a walkie talkie that he had never seen before. Dean must've slipped it into his bag before he left. "This is Seth."

"We've come to your rescue, sweetheart." She purred, and he watched with a smile as the door opened and he saw his Canadian beauty. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Dean couldn't leave me alone and you hadn't come back yet. Also, I feel like I'm obligated to tell you that I had sex with him." She spoke up, pulling him into a kiss because she missed him. A loud crash disrupted their reunion and she sighed. "But, we should probably get moving."

"Yeah. We can always suck face later, babe." He assured, letting her pull him into the stairwell and following her up the stairs. "How's the ankle?"

"Stiff, but I'll live." She assured, wincing as another crash was heard behind them. "Those fuckfaces love you, Sethie."

"Too bad I only have eyes for you."

"Shut up." She called, slamming the door to the roof shut before running for the edge where Dean was waiting. "You go down first, I'll drop the bag down, and then I'll be right behind you."

"Babe, that's-"

"It'll be fine!" She assured, pushing him forward and taking his gun from his waistband. "Go, Seth!"

He couldn't argue with her and complied, climbing down the gutter. Midway through, he heard the door slam open and felt the need to climb back up but he couldn't. His arms were on fire and his whole body was screaming at him to just drop. The bag was kicked off of the roof, and Seth heard a couple gunshots from his Canadian. It wasn't too long before she was climbing down, Dean calling for them to hurry from the car.

"You try shimmying down a gutter, Dean! It isn't that easy!" Chrissie called once Seth hit the ground, looking down towards him.

"I'll catch you, babe. Just drop!"

"Seth, I can't-"

"Trust me!" He requested, looking to see that there were zombies coming towards him. "We don't have time for you to be scared right now!"

_Fuck me._ She whined in her head before dropping, praying that she was caught by Seth and not the cement. Seth stayed true to his word, and set her on her feet so Dean could pull them into the car. "So, that was exciting."

"Yeah, you guys saved my ass back there." Seth thanked in his own way, gently patting Dean's shoulder as the blonde drove.

"Told you I'd come for your ass at dusk. But she wouldn't let me go alone." The Ohioan explained, smirking over at Chrissie when she rolled her eyes.

"Was the dick too good to let go?" Seth asked, teasing the Canadian for her telling him about having sex with Dean. This made the Ohioan laugh, and Seth laughed when he saw her blush.

"You both fucking suck. We have all of the contraceptives but they'll go to waste because you guys aren't getting this for a while." She spoke with a teasing smirk, but leaned into Seth anyway as she yawned. Both men shook their heads, a silent agreement being made to share her between them.

The three of them were different in appearance, personality, and origin. Their stories and upbringings as different as different could be. But all they had at this point was each other. It would be weird, with them getting into this sexual aspect as well as their need for survival, but eventually they'd get on like any other group. Nobody knew what the future would hold for them, especially since a zombie could come literally out of nowhere and catch them off guard, but they'd be fine. Dean knew that he was the oldest and wisest, therefore it was really his job to lead them. Seth, being the youngest, knew that he probably had to be the rock of the group. And Chrissie, she knew that she'd be the glue between her two men that kept the group together.

Because that was the name of the game that was survival; sticking together.

"I spy with my little eye something... dead."

"Is it that zombie?" Seth asked, getting a laugh out of Dean as he nodded. "That means its my turn then. I spy with my little eye something... that's been stuffed at least twice."

"Is that a joke about me sleeping with both of you?" Chrissie asked, shaking her head with both Dean and Seth started laughing boisterously.

"Your turn, sweetheart."

"Fuck you both, but I spy with my little eye something... yellowish brown."

"Is it the dying wheat?" Both men asked in unison and the Canadian nodded as she yawned. Seth wrapped his arm around her tighter, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her hairline. He felt her kiss the part of his shoulder left exposed by his stretched out shirt and knew that this was the best possible scenario for them. They'd stick together through good times and bad, because they had already seen the best of times together. He was certain that nothing bad could outweigh all of the good that came with sex. Especially with beautiful woman like their Canadian.

These three would be fine, having a sense of camaraderie between them that just came naturally. As long as they could keep laughing, they could keep surviving.


End file.
